The One That Got Away
by Hikarlyn121
Summary: Even if the heart forgets, sometimes the body remembers. / Because I won't say you were the one that got away. / Kyuwook fanfiction / Warn : AU, Death chara, OC, M-preg


**The One That Got Away**

Pairing : KyuWook

Rate : K+

Disclaimer : Saya hanya meminjam nama tokoh. Hanya cerita ini yang dapat saya akui sebagai milik saya.

Genre : Tragedy

Warning : AU, OC, Death character, M-preg (maybe), OOC, Shounen-ai, Typo (s), bahasa menyimpang dari EYD, dan lain lain

* * *

"Pergi menjauh darinya, _chagiya_. Atau peluru ini akan menembusmu."

"Tembaklah. Aku tak akan berpindah."

 _Namja_ dengan ekspresi setengah gila itu terus menodongkan pistolnya ke arah dua namja yang berjarak hanya seratus meter darinya. _Namja_ mungil yang berdiri di tengah masih tak bergeming, matanya menatap tajam namja gila itu. Sedangkan yang berusaha ia lindungi hanya bisa melihat punggungnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kenapa..."

Pertanyaan yang ingin ia keluarkan menggantung di tenggorokannya. Meski ia hanya bisa melihat punggung dari _namja_ mungil di hadapannya, ada sebuah perasaan bahwa _namja_ itu tersenyum. Dan ia yakin perasaannya tidak salah—meski ia tak mengenal _namja_ di hadapannya. Ya, ia tidak mengenal _namja_ mungil ini. Jadi kenapa tubuhnya tak mau bergerak meninggalkan _namja_ mungil yang berusaha melindunginya dari _namja_ gila yang tiba-tiba mencoba membunuhnya?

"Pergilah dari sini, Kyuhyun. Aku akan melindungimu."

Seakan otomatis, _namja_ itu melangkah menjauh namun mundur. Entah kenapa pandangannya tak bisa ia alihkan dari _namja_ mungil yang menyebut namanya dengan familiar. Ia bahkan tak tahu nama _namja_ mungil itu dan apa hubungan mereka di masa lalu. Ini adalah kali kedua mereka bertemu. Paling tidak, itu yang ada dalam ingatannya.

"Kim Ryeowook, aku sudah memberimu peringatan."

 _Kim Ryeowook?_

"Tembak aku, dan tinggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri."

 _Kenapa nama itu dan suara itu terdengar familiar? Kenapa ada perasaan rindu?_

Terdengar suara tembakan, sebelum tubuh Ryeowook jatuh tersungkur di tanah dengan darah mengalir deras. Kyuhyun merasa sesuatu masuk ke dalam otaknya—kenangan dari masa lalu—dan pada detik itu, ia mengingat semuanya. Pada detik selanjutnya, Kyuhyun merasakan dirinya mati karena dunianya telah hancur.

~*()*()*~

 _Tik tok_

 _Tik tok_

 _Tik tok_

Jam dinding terus berdetak seiring bergulirnya waktu. Dua orang _namja_ duduk berhadapan di sebuah ruangan, menanti teman mereka yang tengah menjenguk seseorang di ruangan sebelah. Hanya ada sebuah pintu yang membatasi, namun perasaan cemas tak dapat mereka hilangkan—sekalipun topeng tenang mereka kenakan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga pintu yang tertutup rapat itu terbuka dan melangkah keluar teman mereka, yang segera menutup pintu itu lagi.

Salah satu dari _namja_ itu memecah keheningan. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

 _Yeoja_ yang baru keluar itu duduk di samping _namja_ yang sedari tadi hanya diam menanti jawabannya. Dengan napas lelah, kepalanya menggeleng. Wajah putihnya tampak pucat, kantung hitam menghias matanya, dan bibirnya terlihat telah lama tak membentuk senyuman. Keadaan dua _namja_ yang laintak jauh berbeda.

"Itu hal yang wajar."

Pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan dunia luar terbuka. Seorang _namja_ dengan _yeoja_ mungil tertidur dalam gendongannya memasuki ruangan. _Yeoja_ mungil itu tampak berusia tak lebih dari lima tahun. _Yeoja_ cantik tadi segera berdiri dan mengambil alih _yeoja_ mungil itu dalam gendongannya. Saat ia memerhatikan wajah _yeoja_ mungil dalam gendongannya, kedua matanya membulat.

"Siwon, ini...dia—!"

Yang dipanggil Siwon mengangguk, kemudian menggeleng. "Begitulah, Victoria. Tapi kau tahu sendiri dia bukanlah _dia_."

Victoria menelan salivanya, lalu berbalik pada dua _namja_ yang tampak tidak tertarik. Genggamannya pada _yeoja_ mungil di gendongannya menjadi lebih erat, membuat anak kecil itu sedikit tak nyaman. Victoria segera melonggarkan genggamannya dan membiarkan kepala _yeoja_ mungil itu bersandar pada dadanya. _Yeoja_ cantik itu mengecup puncak kepala _yeoja_ mungil dalam gendongannya, lalu memperlihatkannya pada dua temannya. Seperti reaksi Victoria sebelumnya, kedua mata mereka membulat.

"Siwon, jangan bilang—"

"Begitulah, Changmin."

Yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini membuka mulutnya. "Siapa...namanya?"

"Ryeowook menamainya Ryeohyun. Aku menemukannya menangis di tempat tinggal Ryeowook, dan secarik surat ini. Sungmin _hyung_ , sebagai _hyung_ sekaligus sahabatnya, bisa tolong kau berikan ini pada Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menelan salivanya sulit, lalu melirik Changmin yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Dengan ragu, ia menerima surat itu—untuk diberikan pada Changmin. _Namja_ jangkung itu menatapnya kosong, lalu menggeleng. Senyum sedih menghias wajahnya dan air mata hampir menetes dari kedua matanya—hampir. "Kau tahu aku tidak mampu menemuinya—maksudku, aku tahu kita semua sulit untuk melihat keadaannya saat ini. Tapi kau tahu sendiri hubunganku dengannya—dia adalah keluargaku yang lain, kedekatanku dengannya melebihimu, namun masih kalah denganmu. Jika aku kembarannya, maka kau adalah kakaknya."

Siwon mengambil Ryeohyun dari gendongan Victoria, membiarkan _yeoja_ itu menghibur _namja_ yang hampir menangis itu. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu merasa tersakiti, semuanya ingin menangis—kecuali _yeoja_ mungil yang tertidur dan tak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya—membuat surat itu kusut, namun apalah pedulinya—dan mengangguk. Ia menghargai keputusan Changmin. Sebelum memasuki ruangan tempat Kyuhyun berada, Sungmin mendekati Ryeohyun dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Hanya ada dia?"

"Hanya dia yang ditinggalkan."

"...akankah surat ini membantu?"

"Kita hanya bisa berharap dan mencobanya, _hyung_. Di dalam surat itu adalah kata-kata dari Ryeowook."

"Ryeowook...hanya Ryeowook yang bisa mengembalikan keadaan Kyuhyun."

"Tapi dia telah tiada, _hyung_."

Sungmin tersenyum pahit, lalu melaksanakan tugasnya. Menyampaikan surat pada Kyuhyun dari orang terkasihnya.

~*()*()*~

 _Victoria benar_ , hanya satu kalimat itu yang terlintas dalam pikiran Sungmin. Di hadapannya, seorang _namja_ yang ia kenal dekat berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua mata terbuka. Kedua mata yang menatap kosong langit-langit di hadapannya. _Namja_ itu hanya berbaring kaku bak patung, bak sebuah tubuh tanpa jiwa. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya— _namja_ itu memang hanyalah tubuh tanpa jiwa. Jiwanya pergi mencari separuhnya yang kini telah tertidur dalam keabadian.

"Kyuhyun _ah_."

Kyuhyun tak bergeming. Ia masih menatap kosong langit-langit di atasnya. Sungmin melangkah semakin dekat hingga ia berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Dapat ia lihat keadaan menyedihkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit menutup matanya, lalu mengecup dahi _namja_ yang lebih muda. Lalu ia duduk di kursi yang disediakan dan menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Tentunya berat bagimu mengingat semuanya di saat yang paling buruk." Sungmin mengelus lembut jari Kyuhyun. Yang dapat dirasakannya hanyalah tulang yang dibalut kulit. "Kau harus kehilangan orang terkasihmu tepat di depan matamu, lalu tiba-tiba ingatanmu kembali. Semuanya, tanpa meninggalkan satu bagian."

"Ryeowook," Sungmin dapat merasakan respon kecil dari jari Kyuhyun yang ia genggam. Namun pandangan itu masih kosong. "Meninggalkan sebuah pesan."

" _Kyuhyun_ ah,

 _Saat kau menerima pesan ini, mungkin aku telah tiada. Tidak—aku pasti telah tiada. Surat ini tak akan sampai ke tanganmu jika aku masih hidup. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja, karena aku tak mau hal buruk terjadi padamu._

 _Lima tahun lamanya, lima tahun lamanya sejak kita berpisah. Kau tahu betapa senangnya aku saat melihat sosokmu sekali lagi? Mungkin kau tak tahu, dan aku harap kini kau tahu. Aku tahu, Kyuhyun. Aku tahu saat pandangan kita bertemu, kau telah melupakanku—tunggu, itu terdengar seakan kau sengaja lupa. Mungkin lebih tepat jika kukatakan bahwa ingatanmu tentangku telah lenyap. Aku tidak kaget—mungkin aneh—tapi memang itulah yang seharusnya terjadi. Kau tidak boleh mengingatku, Kyu. Hanya dengan itu kau bisa selamat._

 _Ada banyak yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, tapi aku tahu hanya surat ini yang bisa sampai ke tanganmu. Apakah kau sudah bertemu Ryeohyun? Dia benar-benar perpaduan sempurna antara aku denganmu, bukan? Aku harap kau tidak membencinya._

 _Kyuhyun_ ah _, apakah kau sedih kini aku telah tiada? Apakah kau merasa tersiksa? Jika iya, aku mohon jangan. Aku harap saat ini kau sedang tertawa menikmati hidupmu. Tak ada gunanya bersedih akan orang yang telah tiada. Tak ada gunanya merusak hidupmu hanya untuk sosok yang tak lagi bisa menemanimu. Hiduplah, untukku dan Ryeohyun._

 _ **Even if the heart forgets, sometimes the body remembers.**_

 _Sampai berjumpa lagi di lain waktu, jika kita masih diberi kesempatan._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Kim Ryeowook_."

Sungmin tak mengingat jelas sejak kapan Kyuhyun berganti posisi menjadi duduk. Sungmin juga tak ingat sejak kapan Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangannya. Sungmin tak ingat sejak kapan tangannya basah karena air mata. Ia bahkan tak ingat sejak kapan, dan kenapa air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Ryeowook," Meski lirih, Sungmin dapat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu segera memeluk yang lebih muda, dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis di dadanya. Air matanya sendiri mengalir deras dan membasahi puncak kepala Kyuhyun. " _Bogosipeo_. _Jeongmal bogosipeo_ , Kim Ryeowook."

"Apakah kau siap menemui Ryeohyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan Sungmin.

"Mengunjungi makam Ryeowook?"

Sekali lagi, tangis Kyuhyun pecah.

~*()*()*~

"Hei Ryeowook, aku datang. _Mianhae_ , aku terlambat."

Ryeohyun bisa merasakan genggaman Kyuhyun pada tangan kecilnya mengerat. _Yeoja_ mungil itu menatap papanya, namun kembali fokusnya berpindah pada batu nisan di hadapannya. Meski ia belum bisa membaca, satu nama yang terukir pada nisan itu adalah satu-satunya kata yang bisa ia baca. Nama yang begitu familiar baginya, nama _appa_ nya.

"Papa, kenapa di atas batu itu ada nama _appa_?"

" _Appa_ beristirahat di sini, _chagiya_."

Kyuhyun mengelus nisan itu dengan kasih sayang, lalu berdoa untuk orang terkasihnya. _Yeoja_ mungil itu menatap papanya bingung, sebelum memutuskan untuk menirunya. Tiga _namja_ dan seorang _yeoja_ yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Sungmin mengeratkan _scarf_ yang ia kenakan saat angin musim gugur menyapa mereka. Victoria mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dengan Changmin, sedangkan Siwon tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun.

"Ryeohyun...dia tidak mengerti apapun."

"Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari anak yang berusia kurang dari lima tahun, Sungmin _hyung_?"

"Tak banyak, Changmin _ah_. Tapi jika ia sudah mengerti, pasti rasanya sangat sakit."

"Baru saja aku mendapat kabar dari Leeteuk _hyung_ bahwa Hyungsik telah ditangkap."

"Baguslah...orang gila sepertinya akan sangat berbahaya jika dibiarkan bebas."

"Jangan menyebutnya gila, Vic."

"Aku harus menyebutnya apa selain gila? Terobsesi berlebihan?"

"Setiap orang mencintai dengan cara yang berbeda. Kau bisa melihat perbedaan cara Ryeowook mencintai Kyuhyun, atau Kyuhyun mencintai Ryeowook, atau Hyungsik mencintai Ryeowook."

"Aku mengerti, Siwon. Tapi...apakah yang Hyungsik rasakan pada Ryeowook benar-benar cinta? Bukan sekedar posesif yang berakhir pada obsesi berlebihan?"

"Kau benar, Vic. Tapi makna cinta itu luas."

Sebelum Sungmin bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi. "Seperti bagaimana Ryeowook mencintaiku tanpa mengharapkan balasan, atau bagaimana aku ingin memiliki Ryeowook seutuhnya, atau bagaimana Hyungsik menginginkan Ryeowook hanya untuk dirinya. Makna cinta benar-benar luas."

Ryeohyun berlari ke arah Sungmin dan memeluk kaki kanannya. _Namja_ itu tertawa kecil lalu mengangkat _yeoja_ mungil itu dalam gendongannya. Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya melihat perilaku manja putrinya, namun senyum kecil masih menghias wajahnya. Victoria dan Changmin bertukar pandangan, sebelum _yeoja_ cantik itu mendekati Kyuhyun dan memeluknya untuk beberapa detik.

"Sudah selesai berziarahnya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kecil sebelum menghembuskan napas lelah. Tak lama, giliran Changmin yang memeluknya selama beberapa detik, sebelum bergantian dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun memberi senyum tipis atas kehangatan yang diberikan teman-temannya. Lalu ia mengambil alih Ryeohyun dalam gendongannya—membuat _yeoja_ mungil itu cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya karena harus berpisah dengan _ahjusshi_ kesayangannya. Namun saat kecupan kecil Kyuhyun berikan pada pelipis Ryeohyun, _yeoja_ mungil itu tersenyum senang.

"Papa, ayo pulang."

"Ryeohyun _ah_ , di dekat sini ada _cafe_ yang membuat kue enak. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?"

" _Jinjja_? Ryeohyun mau, _ahjumma_! Boleh kan, _appa_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil pada Ryeohyun dan Victoria. Ia menurunkan Ryeohyun dari gendongannya lalu berbisik beterima kasih pada _yeoja_ cantik itu. Berempat dengan Changmin dan Siwon, mereka meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sendiri. Sungmin meletakan satu tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kembalilah. Kau masih merindukan Ryeowook, bukan?"

" _Ne. Gomawo_ , _hyung_."

"Aku akan menyusul mereka. Kau tahu _cafe_ yang dimaksud, kan?"

" _Cafe_ kesukaan Ryeowook. Tentu aku tahu. Aku...akan mencoba untuk tidak berlama-lama..."

"Kami menunggumu."

Dengan itu, Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di makam yang sepi.

~*()*()*~

"Aku telah mengingat semuanya." Kyuhyun berkata lirih. Keadaannya tidak lebih baik dari dua minggu yang lalu, namun kini ia sudah mampu datang ke makam Ryeowook. Jarinya yang hanya tinggal tulang mengelus nisan di hadapannya. "Bagaimana kita bertemu. Bagaimana aku jatuh cinta padamu. Bagaimana kita bisa bersama. Bagaimana kita berpisah. Aku mengingat semuanya—bahkan bagaimana perpisahan kita untuk selamanya."

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar parau. Nada bicaranya terdengar pahit. "Suratmu, aku sudah menerimanya. Sekarang pesan itu tersimpan adalam kotak hartaku. Meski kusebut kotak harta, hanya ada kenangan di antara kita yang tersimpan. Karena hanya itu harta yang kumiliki, kau tahu? Jika bisa, aku juga ingin memasukkan Ryeohyun ke dalamnya. Namun dia terlalu berharga untuk sekedar disimpan. Omong-omong soal Ryeohyun, kau benar. Dia benar-benar perpaduan kita berdua."

"Aku merindukanmu bahkan saat aku tak bisa mengingatmu, kau tahu." Detik itu air mata Kyuhyun menetes. Untunglah teman-temannya membawa Ryeohyun menjauh—atau ia terpaksa harus menahan air mata itu terus-menerus hingga tak bisa lagi mengalir. "Saat kita berpisah, saat aku tak mengigat satu halpun tentangmu, ada sebuah perasaan kosong di sini."

Kyuhyun meremas dada kirinya, dan terbatuk kecil.

"Ryeowook," Bahkan menyebut nama itu terasa sulit. " _Saranghae_ , _jeongmal saranghae_. Kenapa kita harus berpisah? Tak bisakah kita hidup bahagia bersama—kita bertiga?"

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dengan sulit. Dapat ia rasakan angin musim gugur membelainya, dan seakan ada sosok yang memeluknya dari belakang. Seakan sosok itu adalah Ryeowook. Saat tangannya ia coba untuk meraih, sosok itu tak lagi ada. Hanya angin biasa yang mengelusnya kini.

"Aku akan hidup seperti permintaanmu."

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya.

" _Sampai berjumpa lagi di lain waktu, jika kita masih diberi kesempatan_. Saat itu aku tak akan melepaskanmu, _because_ _ **I won't say**_ _ **you were the one that got away**_ _._ Aku akan menemukanmu."

Angin musim gugur berembus seakan memberinya jawaban, " _Ya_."

 **END**

* * *

PENGGEMAR RYEOWOOK TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH DIRIKU. DAN BAGI YANG SUDI BACA, TOLONG JANGAN TANYA INI CERITA MACAM APA KARENA AKU JUGA BINGUNG.

Uhh, aku sendiri bingung kenapa hobi mematikan Ryeowook dalam setiap kesempatan. Takutnya di fanfiksi **Trapped** mendadak tergoda untuk mematikan Ryeowook /?

Judul fanfiksi ini mencuri lagu Katy Perry dan salah satu liriknya dengan revisi. Tapi isinya bisa dibilang...entahlah. Terinspirasi saat membaca _manga_ karya Clamp yang berjudul Tsubasa : Reservoir Chronicle. Tepatnya saat kalimat " _ **Even if the heart forgets, sometimes the body remembers.**_ " muncul, walau sebenarnya kalimat itu tidak terlalu bermain andil dalam fanfiksi ini.

Aku harap m-preg nya tidak terlalu mengganggu, karena sesunggunya aku sendiri bukan pecinta m-preg.

Untuk yang sudi membaca, sudikah anda sekalian meninggalkan jejak? Terima kasih *bow*


End file.
